7 days
by ale.23
Summary: I'm a guard and you my prisoner what would happen between us in only seven days?
1. Monday: the day that we meet

**Monday:**

**There is a rumor of a girl of red eyes and red hair,they said that nobody can stay more than 1 day with said that is the most dangerous prisoners into this** **prison**.**Nobody knows why is she here..and they don't want to know,everyday one guard is selected to be her guard...and now is my turn..because a game! how i lose!**

Shade POV:

Where is she?! damit,if i only didn't lose that game... well anyway i have to search her! why this prison is soo big! ha it s already 8:00pm?! i have to hurry!

"Hey! are you searching wheres is fine cell?"

"Yes! did you know where is it?"

"Yeah, follow me" he said with a smile

" aren't you scared ? after all nobody want to go with me..."

"Why would I? she is not dangerous or scary like all says is only...that she can express herself,but you aren't scared too"

"Fine! the new is here! err..your name?"

"Shade" the girl said

"huh? how do you now my name?"

"I don't only know that...I know a lot of you,**hahah**- **auch**! that hurt! Sebastian!"

"Dont scare him,Fine! sorry, Shade?"

" No, its okay"

" Then, even if they know there names i guess? i will introduce you two!"

"but-"

"no objections! ok?" he has such scary face

"h-hai!" we said, even you Fine?! really..who is the dangerous here?!

"Then!, he is shade and this idiot is fine."

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you,idiot" i said

"Hey! not you too!"

"Well I'm Sebastian"

"Nice to meet you"

"Dont ignore me you two! ha...I'm going to sleep" oh,is true is already 10:00 pm

"ah ,me too! see ya!"he said before he started to run.

"bye?"

"Hurry up and turn off that lights!"

"I'm going!" seriously this girl..is very irritating!

"Thank you!"...but she is not a bad person.


	2. Tuesday: box

**Tuesday:**

"eh? EEEHHH?!" a guard say in shock

"I win!" another guard say, win what?

"eh?! How can ir be!":

"Admit it you lost"

"Cmon it can be! how i lose again!

"You know guys im here.."

"oh! i forget!but really tell me..how do you still alive after meet her?"

"nothing in special"

"That cant be possible! you are lying!"

" I'm not!"

"You're!"

"I'm not!"

"YES,you are!"

"NO,I'm not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"**SHUT UP**!"

"eh?" we said

**"YOU TWO STOP RIGHT NOW!**"

"hai!"

"Now **YOU**" Sebastian said pointing at me

"m-me?!"

"yes you come you are already late"

"hai?"

"You are really late! next time i will punish you!" fine said really angry

"i will never do it again** s-** Hey wait a moment! im your guard not your servant!idiot!" what did she think i am?!

"who are you telling it!idiot!"

" to who else?!"

"Stop you two..."

"Dont call me idiot!" they ignore him

"I'm telling you what you are!"

**"Shut up!"**

**_-SILENCE-_**

"oh? Sebastian? Long time no seem" a

"ah... Mary long time no see" hey started the conversation without noticlng anybod,y like they are in they lala place

" hey lovebirds.." fine start

-nothing- they continue in lala place

"...get a room!" i finished

_**they blushed**_

"r-room? you are so little to know that!"

"We have already 13!"

"and what?!"_they sure are equ_a_l of scary_

"nothing!"

"Good...then who are you?"

"I'm shade"

"I'm Mary nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too..." _she seems nice,now.._

"Well fine huh? where are fine?"_ ah! she disaper! coward!dont let me alone!_

"Why she always do that?" _why not is the question..._

" So you are Shade? are you her guard?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Can you give this to her?" A black box?

"Yeah,..but-huh?" She just disappear?


	3. Wednesday: fine friends?

**Wednesday:**

Why that woman wants that i give to her this box?

" ah! Shade!" Fine said happy

who is him?" Shade said pointing at a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes

"Hello, Fine!" another girl said she has blonde hair and blue eyes with a boy behind her he has blue eyes but brown hair

"hi..."

"Hi! Vanessa ,Makoto! say hello you two too"

"hi!" we said

" who is him?"

"My name is Shade"

"My name is Vanessa and he is Makoto,nice to meet you"

"and he..?" I said pointing at the boy with black hair

"ah! his name is Daniel! say something Daniel!"

"hmph!"

"Hey!"

"Are you her boyfriend?" eh?!

"No!he/I am her/my guard!only that!" we said at unison

"Of curse! a tomboy like Fine will never get a boy**-auch**!why the hell you do that?!"

"hmph!"

"you never learn..ah! hi"

" hi!"

"Ben!" Fine and said it like a childrien that got a candy hmph! ..anyway why i am so angry?!

"long time no see huh?"

"Ben you baka! we missed you so much!"Fine said and Makoto only nodded

"sorry! i was travelling with my family!"

"We are over here!"

"Who is he?"

"My name is shade ok?"i said really angry even i dont know why im so angry

"My name is Ben nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you to..."

" Fine i want to tell you a story that i learned from south"

" ok?"

" come here" where they are going?

**5 minutes later..**

"wheres is Fine?"

he pint at a dark corner

"I dont see anything"

" come a little closer."

"huh?ah! Fine?!"

"Fine?! try to put yourself together!" Fine was like her soul was abandoning her body.

"what do you do to her?!"

"nothing.." said with a smile

" yeah..sure"

"its true! i only told her a gost story!"

"You know that fine is not good with gost storys!"

"I will never sleep,i will never sleep"

"Look is traumatized now!"

" I will give you a candy" daniel said

"CANDY!"

"woah!"

"candy! candy! candy!"

"here" daniel said

"yay!" Fine said jumping in the cell

_**seriously is this a prision or what? Shade _**thought**_ while he was looking all the scene**_


	4. Thursday: promise?

**Thursday:**

**ah! i completely forgot to give this box to fine! i have to hurry!**

"Fine! wake up!"**( autor note: yeah the prisions have beds)**

"mhm..5 minutes more..."

"No! you have to wake up..!"

"I DONT WANT TO!"

" GET OUT OF THE BED!"

"no!"

**1 hour later**

"f-finally..ha...i win..ha" shade took a deep breath

"why..d-did you..do that..!..ha" fine breathing deeply too

"what are you doing?"

" a..h! s-sebastian..ha"

"hi?"

"hi..!" we said

"i was trying to wake her but..!"

" hey! is not my fault i only wanted to wake up! you are the one that started it!.."

" I didn´t

" Yes you did!"

"**shut up!**"

"hai!"

"Fine,Shade... you know your position they are not children"

"But! she/he started it!"

"shut up! you two have to grow up! you are a prisioner and you are her guard not her playmate!"

" we were not playing! only we wer-"

" no excuses!the next time that i´ll see you doing the same you will have serious problems,you are only going to stay a week remember?"

" yes..."

"tthen it was all i wanted to say to you two for today,goodbye"

"Goodbye..."

"...Shade?"

" yes?"

"Are you going to leave this sunday?"

"yes.."

"oh..." if we continue like its going to be so hard to say goodbye..

"Fine.."

"yes?"

"starting tomorrow we are going to be only a guard and his prisioner okay if we continue like this it will be so hard for us.."

" i guess its okay.. Promise?" she said pulling out her little finger

"Promise"


	5. Friday

**Friday:**

"onichan?"

"Milky, what are you doing here?"

"I come here to see you, what happen?"

"nothing"

"onichan..."

"Go back to the castle i have to go with Fine"

"Who is Fine?"  
>"Is my prisionare that i have to care of in this 2 days..."<p>

" Can i come with you?"

" eh? sure but-"

"Lets go!"

"eh?!"

Milky Pov:

This days onichan has been acting strange this days he seems a little depressed... i have to find why..

"Wheres is Fine?"

"It supposed to be here i dont know..." onichan seems a little depressed about something did she have the fault about this?

" Onic-" then suddenly someone hit onichan

"Shade?! You sacared me! i trough that you was Ben!" a girl with red eyes and hair said

"Dont compare me with that Idiot!" Onichan said angry?

"Ben its not a idiot!"

" Yes it is!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Ye-!"

"OUCH!" someone hit them

"Ben!" she said scared

"I finally found you and you are like always...who is she?" he said pounting at me  
>" ah, she is my sister Milky"<p>

"Hi."

"Hi my name is Ben and she is-" but suddenly he was interrupted

"Fine! nice to meet you!"

"nice to meet you too?"

"do you have candies?"

"Yes do we share it?"

"yes! and i share my candies and the Ben ones too!"

"Hey! you know we can hear you! and you will never get my candies!"

" are you sure?" Fine said showing a bag of candies

"eh? Fine!"

" uy! Time to run!" Then they start to run

"Those two idiots..."

" Onichan.."

"Yes?"

"Fine is a criminal... right?"

"Yes.."

"But she dosent apper that! she look more like a children than a prisoner!"

" I know that..she still is a prisoner, do not let yourself deceive by her looks..."

" But you even know what was her crime to be sen in this prision?"**(note: this prision is for the most dangerous persons)**

" Now that you say i dont know too,nobody tell me "

" Then how do you know if she dosent is a inocent person?"

_I finally found it who is the gulty..._

" If she was send to this prision then she might do something really bad! and you dosent even know anything about her how you can tell that she is inocent!"  
>" Onichan... the proff is...That you change"<p>

_the one who change you it was..._

"eh?"

_**Fine...and you develop a new feeling called..**_

"Onichan you really change..those days you spent with her filled your eyes with color" after i said that i started to run with tears in my eyes i really didnt want to see onichan's face this was the first time that he yell at me and that also was a proof that you changed and developed a new feeling." after i said this i start to run with tears in my eyes.i really dosent want to see my onichan face this is the first time that he yell me...and thats its a proof too that you change and developt a new felling..

**_"love"_**


	6. leaving tomorrow

**Saturday:**

Why my sister run that day? Since that she always avoid me... why? i have to focus! now i have to be the guard of fine...

"Shade!"

"what?!"

"umm well you was like in the moon and i wanted to ask you where's is Milky?"

" ah..her" i said looking at the ground

"did something happen?" she said

" I...made her cry" why im telling her this? my words come off them self i felt something humid in my cheeks,im crying?

"why do you think that?"

"well we was discussing and well i yell her and she run crying" when im with her i fell like i can told her all

"Then ,apocalize RIGHT NOW!"

"eh?!"

"You two cared about each other you are a good brother like she is a good sister but like this... you can't continue like this!"

she is right i have to apocalize with her! ah!

"Thank you Fine!" i said while i was running

"You are welcome!" she said smiling..

**T-THUMP T-THUMP**

what is this?! my face is suddenly red! maybe im sick? whatever i have to find Milky!

"Milky!"

"onichan?!"

"hah, i...finally found...you"

"onichan..-

im sorry!" we said in unison, then we looked at each other

"pfft, hahah!" its true there's nothing that i have to worry my sister will always my beloved sister no matter what..

**Back to the prison**

"Fine... tomorrow is the last day" Sebastian said

" i know...tomorrow i will paid all my delites...with **dead**" Fine said look at the window where a little far Milky and Shade was..


	7. last day

**Saturday:**

Today is my last day...would fine would cry when i left? what im thinking?! of cures she doesnt going to do that...my heart hurts why?

"Shade!" fine said smiling at me of curse she wosent be sad..why im so disappointed?

"hello fine"

"Here."

"what?"

"here i give you this" fine said showing a bag of candies so she remember and she is not sad?

"Thank you..." i said when i was going to opening it fine stopped me

"don't opened it here! open it when you are in home!"

"mm okay?"

"good."

" ah! talking about give,this." a said showing the box that in that occasion that girl told me to give her

" finally it come.."

"what?"

"nothing"

"whatever..."

" that's right! shade makoto said that wanted to me give you this" fine said showing a box

"Thanks..."

"he was like about of cry he so an a baby"

"im not!"

"talking about the king of Roma" we said in unison

"i was not going to cry!"

"of cures yes!"

"no!"

"Then showed it look at him and said goodbye without cry!"

"I will do it!"

"show it" then he stared at me and then..he start to cry

"wahh!" he said crying

"ha! i said it"

"what are you guys doing?"

"a Sebastian,Ben!"

"hi! so its true that you are leaving?"

"yes today its my last day"

"so two in one day,huh" eh? "two"?

"Lets do a goodbye party!"

"NO." all we said in unison

"hmph!"

"haha!"

"don't laugh about me!"

"yeah like you said!haha!"

"my stomach hurt about too much laugh!"

"hey!"

"sorry haha sorry"  
>"it time" Sebastian said<p>

"ah! its true let's go!"

"to where?"

"Shade you have to live too"

"oh its right its time..."

"Goodbye!"

"goodbye.." then i leave it really hurt

**Normal Pov:**

" You didn't tell him?"

"hehe"

"whatever you have the box?"

"Yes"

" Then lets go...its finally time"

" I know."

**Shade Pov:**

"Hey hey did you heard?"

"what?"

"finally that dangerous girl is going to die!"

" really?!"

"yes!"

"im so glad! even trough when the prisoners know about this they are going to become crazy! they cared about her so much"

"Yeah! but after this they are going to be free! they should forgive us about this!"

"eh? why!"

"didn't you know?"

"what?"

"she is going to die..in order to the prisoner be free!"

"what?!"

" yes! it true!"  
>"then she doesn't do anything?"<p>

"yes,but i don't care if she die or not!"

"yeah its true!"

"good she is going to die!

"Yeah!"

"hahah!" i cant heard more why didn't she told me?! i have to find her!

i stared to run in my way i find Sebastian

"Sebastian!Wheres is Fine!"

"i cant tell you..."

"why?! because she is going to die?!"

"how you know?..."

"please tell me! where's is she?!"

"i cant.."

"why?! why she have to pay a condent that she doesn't even do?!"

"because she sell herself"

"what?!"  
>"in order to they be free she should die"<p>

"eh?!"

"i would tell you what happen that day..

**Continue...**

Some reviews? like?


End file.
